SlugTerra Sonfic-Let it Go (Demi Lovato Version)
by Waterstar230
Summary: Basically what it says! Eli, Kord, Trixie, Dr.Blakk, Locke, Loade, and Twist (C) SlugTerra Elina, Blaze (C) JackieWinters Alissa, Father David, Amanda and James Evens (C) Me


Elina just HAD to open her mouth and argue with Alissa for training her so hard that ONE time.

Alissa was training Elina as usual, fiercely and with tough love.

"Faster!," Alissa barked, "Bend with the water! Don't let the water touch the ground!"

Elina was performing water whips left and right and left again with perfect accuracy and precision that she could take on ten men all at once and come out in sheer victory. Yet, Alissa was continuing to train her with such ferocity and almost without rest, almost like a soldier. Elina was an Enchantress, not only that but the SlugTerran Enchantress. And she seemed to herself that she's perfected the Water element of her powers, but Alissa didn't seem to think so. She's trained long and hard with her but it seemed that it wasn't satisfactory enough. Nothing was satisfactory to her. All Alissa cared about was training...and Elina was growing tired of it.

"Enough!" Alissa ordered Elina to stop. But when Elina did, she dropped the water whips and watched as the water soaked into the ground.

"I said you could cease your actions," Alissa said with a bit of rage, "I did NOT say you could drop the water."

"Alissa," Elina sighed, "Why are we doing this?! Can't we say 'I'm done' and BE done with it?"

"What do you mean?" Alissa asked, "You have not mastered the element of Water. There is still too much for you to learn. We must train you until you learn all that there is to water."

Elina took a moment to speak, "It's just that, we've been training for weeks and I think we could use a break, don't you?"

"Blakk and his minions do not rest in their war path of destruction," Alissa reminded Elina, "Why should we rest to stop them? Do you wish for them to make misery of the good people of our noble caverns? Do you wish to see Slug Terra in flames?"

"NO! Of course not! I'm just saying we've been training hard lately and I think we should take a break. You know, relax a little."

Alissa shook her head in disapproval, "I am surprised at you, Elina. Blakk is out there, scheming to destroy us as we speak, and you suggest we 'relax'? It is almost as if you want him to get away with all that he has done."

Elina fumed, "No, I don't want him to get away with ANYTHING! I'm just trying to suggest that maybe we should...take a day off or something."

"Blakk and his evil do not rest and neither will we," Alissa said as she began to walk away, "Tomorrow, we will do TWICE the work load as we did today and we will NOT stop until **YOU** have come to your senses."

As Alissa walked, Elina began to feel a sort of flame engulfing her from within her abdomen. She was enraged that not only would Alissa accuse her of such things for just suggesting a break, but also giving her double the training for tomorrow. She believed that she had to have the last word, to make her teacher feel as she felt: Angry.

"I bet it's easy for you to say such things because you have more of a thing against Blakk than any one of us, isn't it, Alissa?" Elina shouted, "After all, he was your teacher. I'm sure he trained you this hard and you want to get him back for that. But what you don't want to admit is that you've become JUST like him. Not only are you such a training-hog, but when you fight, you fight with the same merciless intent against his men as he does against the Shane gang. You fight to KILL, not to stop. And what's worse is the fact that you want ME to be like YOU! You want me to be just like you and the you I've gotten to know is no better than him. YOU'RE JUST LIKE DR. BLAKK!"

The sound of the air splitting caught Elina's attention as she saw a sheath of ice was at the tip of her neck, ready to slice through at any moment. Elina looked beyond the ice at Alissa, who was holding the ice sword with an angry and pained look in her eyes.

"Do not EVER say that I am like HIM!" Alissa growl, "You do NOT know what I have been through with him! That MONSTER! He is cruel, malevolent, and sickening. I am NOTHING like him."

"I'm not so sure about that," Elina said.

Alissa made the ice get closer to Elina's neck as Elina braced herself for the worst. But before Elina could realize what she had done, Alissa let the ice drop and split upon the ground. She turned and walked away in a march, leaving Elina to look at her with anger and frustration as guilt slowly crawled it's way up her brain.

Elina heard a chirp and looked at Blaze is a sad look in her eyes.

'That wasn't very nice of you, Elina,' Blaze chirped in her language, 'You know Alissa isn't like Dr. Blakk.'

"Yeah, well I'm starting to doubt that," Elina said as she began to walk her own way back to the hideout. But when she got back, Alissa was no where within the building.

_She's probably still steaming over what I said_, Elina thought to herself, _Whatever! She deserved it._

But what was minutes soon became hours...and Alissa was still not there.

"Hey, Elina," Eli asked her, "Have you seen Alissa? Pronto's trying to woe her again with some flowers he found out on patrol."

"No," Elina answered him coldly, "And why would he want to woe her? She's cold and rude and selfish..."

"What makes you say that?" Eli asked her, "Alissa's scary, yeah, but I wouldn't say she's all that. That sounds more like you're describing Blakk."

"What's the difference?" Elina simply said with a shard of ice in the words.

Eli was shocked by her response, "HUGE!"

Elina simply ignored the remark and continued to look at the TV as an ad for shoes came on. She became pestered when Eli began to block her view.

"What happened?" Eli demanded softly.

Elina tried to ignore his glare by moving her head to look at the TV. Big mistake.

Eli grabbed the TV remote from the couch cushion and the screen went blank as he asked again, "What happened?"

Elina soon realized that she couldn't hide it anymore and told the truth, "At training today, I asked if we could have a day to relax and she got mad, then I got mad and I told her I thought she was exactly like Dr. Blakk."

"You did WHAT?!" Eli's shout was loud enough to shake the house as the tone frightened Elina into full attention.

"I just got frustrated with all the training we've been doing," Elina excused herself, "I just wanted a break from it all."

"It didn't give you the right to compare Alissa to our worst enemy!" Eli scolded her, "You should know more than anyone how she feels about Dr. Blakk. How could you say she's anything like him!?"

Elina was silent as Eli commanded, "Kord! Get the mecha beasts ready! We need to look for Alissa."

"Why?" Kord asked him as he came out of the garage.

"SOMEONE owes her an apology. Big time."

It had been hours since that moment and by that time, EVERYONE in the Shane gang had known what had happened.

The shame, however, was not as large to Elina as her anxiety was. Alissa should've been found by now, but it had been hours since she was last seen.

What had Elina done?! By then, anything could've happened to Alissa. Why did she have to chase her away?

"Where is she?!" Elina asked herself.

"Why would you care?!" Trixie asked her, "If you say she's like Dr. Blakk, then we shouldn't even be bothered to look for her."

Elina was silent as Trixie continued, "Ugh! I can't believe you! I'm honestly surprised you'd go so far as to say she's like Blakk RIGHT in front of her. You have NO idea what she's been through with him. NONE of us have."

Remembering what Alissa had said before she walked away, Elina found herself truly ashamed on what she had said.

"I'm sorry, okay," Elina finally said it, "I shouldn't of said any of those things."

"A little late to say it, isn't it?" Eli told her as he rode Lucky in front of her, "And tell that to Alissa when we find her. You should be ashamed of yourself for behaving like such a child and having a temper tantrum all because you wanted a break from training. Alissa trains you so hard because she knows what you're capable of and what you have to do. She knows it must be scary for you and she's only trying to make you stronger. She was trying to help, and you said the worst possible thing you could to her. I hope you're proud of yourself, Elina, because you..."

Eli stopped when she started to hear the sound of Elina crying, "I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry... (Sniffs)!"

Eli sighed with shame on himself for being so hard on her, "It's alright. We forgive you."

"Well, most of us," Pronto added rudely, "Pronto is still mad at you."

"Let's just hope Alissa is alright. Then you can apologize to her."

Elina nodded her head in understanding.

Just as the Shane gang were coming to a desert region, they heard the sound of blaster fire...and rushing water.

They quickly descended from their mecha beasts and, from behind them, they saw an extraordinary sight: Alissa, alone, facing an army of Blakk's top men.

**Let it go, Let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore**

Alissa stood there, after escaping from Blakk Citadel for the second time. When she ran from the hideout, she encountered Blakk's men and was captured and brought to the man himself. He offered a chance for her to help him conquer Slug Terra. When she refused, he had his men chain her somewhere with no water.

Thankfully, mid-transition, Locke and Loade took a shortcut through a moist grassland. Alissa had to use all of her skills just to form a saw-like drop to break her cuffs and escape when they reached a desert somewhere. She had to use the plants' waterbeds underneath just to survive an onslaught of ghouls heading her way.

**Let it go, Let it go,  
Turn my back and slam the door**

"Come on, little Alissa," Locke called her out, "Just be a good girl and do what the good doctor says and come with us."

"NEVER!" Alissa shouted as sheer mentioning of those words brought back harsh memories.

**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen**

**A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like I'm the Queen**

_"Faster!" Blakk barked as young Alissa found she could barely feel her arms, "Make the water do as YOU command!"_

_"I told you," Alissa begged, "It doesn't work like that."_

_"DON'T talk to me like that," Blakk said as he aimed and fired at her from behind, "FASTER, I SAY!"_

**The Wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I've tried**

Alissa did her very best to keep Blakk's men at bay, but to nearly no avail.

The army was firing all sorts of non-aquatic or anti-aquatic type ghouls at her to weaken her, if she wasn't at a disadvantage already.

**Don't let them in, Don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always HAD to be**

_"Worthless!" Blakk told Amanda and James Evens, Alissa's Parents, "She won't do as I command and she keeps whining that I don't treat her right."_

_"Alissa," Amanda embraced her weeping child._

_"He doesn't, Momma," Alissa cried, "If I don't get it exactly as he wants me to do it, I don't eat."_

_"You must WORK for it, Alissa," her father said, "Prove to him that you can do as he asks."_

**Conceal, don't feel  
Don't let them know**

**Well, now they know**

Alissa fought like a caged animal against dozens of soldiers and more than hundreds of ghouls. She Water-whipped some, Ice-sheathed others, caught them in cacti, and shot at them with her own slugs in her ice bow.

**Let it go, Let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore**

**Let it go, Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door**

"What?" Twist taunted, "Is that all you've got, Alissa? I'd expect more from Blakk's ex-lackey."

Enraged, Alissa used her powers to seal Twist's head in a block of ice.

**And here, I stand  
And here, I'll stay**

**Let it go, Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway**

_"Good!" Blakk said as Alissa did as she was told, "Make it rain."_

**It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
**  
_"Bend his arms with your power," Blakk said as he taught her how to bloodbend._

_"This is unholy," Alissa told him._

_"SILENCE!" Blakk said to make her continue, his own soldier moaning in agony in front of him._

**And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all**

_"No one will harm you here," Father David said to Alissa when she first came to the church._

**Up here in the cold, thin air  
I, finally, can breathe**

_"You can be my teacher," Elina said to her the day they first met._

Storm clouds gathered over Alissa and her enemies as the battle raged; 50 against one, when it started to rain.

**I know I left a life behind  
But I'm too relieved to grieve**

**Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore**

Alissa used her powers to fight at her hardest, despite the fatigue that plagued her muscles.

**Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door**

Alissa fought and fought, slowly turning the tide, but not showing a sign of letting up.

** And here, I stand  
And here, I'll stay**

**Let it go, Let it go  
The cold never bothered be anyway**

Alissa, now at the edge of victory, decided to make sure they wouldn't return for her.

**Standing Frozen  
In the life I've chosen**

Alissa used all of what was left of her might to gather up all the water spilled on the ground, making wet ground dry, not even leaving a drop of dew.

**You won't find me  
The past is all behind me**

**Buried in the snow**

Alissa's eye glowed blue as she twisted and bended her arms to make a giant-sized moving body of water into the form of a giant cobra.

**Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore**

Allies and Enemies watched in horror and wander as the giant serpent took form in front of their eyes and hissed at Alissa's command.

**Let it go, Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door**

**And Here I stand  
** **and here, I'll stay**

**Let it go, Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway**

With one thrust of her arm, it was all over. The cobra struck with all it's might against the ground and turned into a massive wave, carrying all of Blakk's associates far away from Alissa, leaving her and her slugs at peace.

Alissa's body finally gave out and collapsed from under her.

**Let it go**

"ALISSA!" The Shane gang yelled altogether as they ran to help their friend.

Alissa however held out her hand to stop them as she attempted to get up herself...and succeeded for the most part.

**Let it go**

**LET IT GO**

Kord and Eli helped to keep her steady as Elina approached her.

"Suppose you get that day off from training after all, dear Elina," Alissa said with exhausted eyes.

"No," Elina said to Alissa's and everyone else's surprise, "Blakk won't stop until we're destroyed, so WE can't stop either. We're going to train as hard as we can so we can put a stop to Dr. Blakk and his allies. And we're not going to stop until Blakk's a threat no more to Slug Terra."

Alissa smiled, "I had hope that you would say that."

**Let it go.**


End file.
